The invention is based on a pressure regulating device as defined hereinafter. One such pressure regulating device is known from German patent application 41 00 967 A1, which describes a design of the pressure regulating device comprising two subassemblies; a first subassembly has magnet valve coils elastically and resiliently disposed in a lid, while a second subassembly comprises the hydraulic part of the valve in a valve receiving body. On completion of the first subassembly, the coils of the valves are contacted with printed circuit boards or conducting foils of an integrated electronic controller. When the two subassemblies are put together, the valve domes of the hydraulic parts of the valves reach through the coils, which are aligned relative to the domes. When the first subassembly is seated on the second subassembly, the coils take up their final positions. This disclosure offers no details about how the magnetic-flux-conducting iron parts are disposed with respect to the coils.